


Dragon Tamer's Halloween

by RedFlamboyant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlamboyant/pseuds/RedFlamboyant
Summary: It’s bloody Halloween night. All living humans; wizards and muggles, drown in merry celebration in every way they could. And here he is, in the middle bloody freezing autumn night in the middle of Romanian woods chasing an escaped baby Hungarian horntail. A rustle sound startled him, before he fall to the ground.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Just Thirteenth Things





	Dragon Tamer's Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Halloween quotes writing prompt from FB Group of "Harry Potter Fanfiction"
> 
> Big thanks for Beta read+editing for Lerya of Ffn: lerya-chan/Ao3: lerya

oooOooo oooOooo oooOooo

"Oh Shittt!" Charlie kicked wildly with no aim while he grabs his own bleeding left arm with his other hand.  
He continued cursing with various dirty words while examining the wound and carefully plucking out the wood that is stuck in his arm. He winced as he pours a vial anti inflamitory potion on it and pulls out a bandage to wrap it carefully.  
It’s bloody Halloween night. All living humans; wizards and muggles, aswell as the death, drown in merry celebration in every way they could. And here he is, in the middle of a bloody freezing autumn night in the middle of Romanian woods, chasing an escaped baby Hungarian horntail, forcing him to leave the cozy pub and cheap beers behind. As well as his friends.  
A rustle sound startled him, making him not react fact enough, before he fall to the ground, sky darkening above him but in a flash he see a faint full moon approach his face. As if the moon could fall to the earth.  
Charlie in not used to dealing with dragons for nothing, so he kicks and punches at the weight that suddenly pushes him to the ground while he feels something sharp stab his neck and latchson, strongly.  
He feels his blood get sucked.  
Fuck. Merlin fucks Draculla.  
He will never allowed this happen.  
He is young.  
He has a lot of dreams.  
He will not die pathetically on Halloween night in the middle of nowhere.  
He rolls himself and punched the attacker to the ground and finally tears them from his neck.  
Blood is dripping badly.  
Of course, he must have aimed at Charlie's vein, and broken said vain, his neck artery at that, in an effort to get as much blood as possible.  
Charlie starts to feel like he’s floating and sees sparkling stars among the blackness, and he instinctivelly pull out his emergency dragon blood vials from his waist and take a gulp, all the while he struggles to keep his attacker away.  
"Oh No, our sister seems to have choosen the wrong target."  
Mihai landed softly beside his brother, Marius, and join him watch the commotion across the tree they sit on. Elena struggling to corner her prey but the prey give his best effort to escape and even fight back.  
"You should not choose strong prey, Elena!" Marius shout to his older sister.  
Elena hissed and showing her blood stained fangs in a treating manner while she tried to push Charlie to the tree and finished him off. He has been getting weaker after all.  
"Should we finish him for you?" Mihai licks his lips.  
He understands how Elena lost her judgement and attacked him. He smells so delicious. Even worse, his bloods is spilling all over, in no time, there will be more vampires attracted to the aroma.  
"Go away!" Elena shouts angerly.  
She grinned wide when Charlie's movement cheased and he slides down with her still holding his shoulder.  
Elena lick her lips about to finish him off. But she frozen at the moment.  
He opens his eyes, starred directly to her eyes. An amuzed spark lights up his eyes.  
Charlie regained his consiousness as the dragon blood worked its way though his body and he feel sudden strength. He is not just surprised to see the attacker is a woman. The prettiest woman he ever saw.  
Her lips are crimson, blood stained. His blood. Her skin pale-pearly glowing from the moon shine, her fingers so soft and icy cold on his neck. some faint freckles adore her cute nose bridge, remind him of his family's signature feature, something that he always finds attractive in an other person too. Her black hair is flowing by the autum breeze, oozing the old clean clothes smell Charlie ussualy sniff on his clean washed clothes in the burrow. Her eyes are gold, hungry and surprized. A gaze remind him of an innocent dragonesse.  
"Do you believe in destiny? That even the powers of time can be altered for a single purpose? That the luckiest man who walks on this earth is the one who finds... true love?"*  
Elena's brain stops working. She starred blanky at him, unaware of what he will do next and react too late when he flips her and pins her to the tree.  
She's trembling misserably when she feel a pair of fangs stab her neck and suck her blood. She tried to escaped with no success. She closed her eyes and remembered that night, that night some centuries ago when this was happening to her for the first time. Those horrible years her family had to go through. Of famine, of plagues. And her father finally gave up, sold his soul for eternity, bring his whole family into this kind of something.  
Something that changed her into what she is now. Immortal. Save from famine and plagues. But so lonely and bitter.  
And this happened, her accidentally changing this man into one of her kind.  
Elena's body stiffened as pain and something weird creep all over her body, she arched and feels millions of firecrackers burst in her mind.  
"Oh no." Marius claps his hands, close it to his eyes.  
"It seems we have a new inlaw." Mihai is grinning wide.  
Charlie stop suckling her blood just in time before she totally blacked out, and she feels her skin close, healed itself as the vampire's magic work.  
She's panting hard while the pain orgasm wave ceases. Her face feels hot of embarrasment. She has to assure none of her brothers sing of this embarraspent to their parents.  
The man licks his blood stained lips and smirks annoyingly.  
"You are so beautifull..." He caress her cheek slowly, his eyes still of human's, dilated and darken.  
Her mind is racing wildly. How did he survive? And got turned into one of her kind just in the matter of seconds? She was writhling and begging her mother to just killed her to be freed from the hellish pain for days before she fully transformed.  
"How did this happen?" Her voice is softer than her intention, and embarassingly husky.  
"I'm a wizzard."  
"Wizards are not immune to our bite..."  
"Dragon blood?"  
"Ah... So."  
Charlie caress her lips and his eyes flickering. A long gone warm feeling creeps into her lonely heart, spread into hot lust all over her body.  
She gives up the temptation, press her lips on his.  
"Where are they?" Mihai blinks his eyes in confuse.  
"The man is a wizard."  
"How do you know?"  
"He casted an illusion charm on them."  
"Why?"  
"Lets find our Halloween treats, lil bro."  
Marius ignored his innocent little brother's question, and flip his black silk robe and transformed into a bat while he dropped down, flies away, and snifs to track another sweet smell of blood. Mihai follows his action in the next second. They fly race to the gleaming moon above the pine tress into more promising area.  
*Dracula, Bram Stoker's


End file.
